Music
This is a full compilation of all the songs used in BFS. Keep in mind that many songs are used multiple times throughout the game. Lobby/Other -Welcome to Boss Fighting Stages: Zero Project - Gothic Chapter 1 -Defeat the enemies, then the boss arrives: SSBM - Fire Emblem -Initiate: Spawn: Shadow of the Colossus - The Opened Way -Well done. Here comes the next wave: Zero Project - Gothic Chapter 2 -Castle Crashing: ROBLOX - Temple of Master Ninjas -VS Defender: Ragnarok Online - Monastery In Disguise -Hit the Levers: ROBLOX - Temple of Master Ninjas -VS Heavy Knight: Ragnarok Online - Monastery In Disguise -VS McSlash: Ragnarok Online - Monastery In Disguise -Crisis Mode!: ROBLOX - Temple of Master Ninjas Chapter 3 -The Trials: ROBLOX - Temple of Master Ninjas -The First Trial: SSBM - Fire Emblem -You can now continue: ROBLOX - Temple of Master Ninjas -Chartreuse Periastron: SSBM - Fire Emblem -Yes we don't: ROBLOX - Temple of Master Ninjas -VS Chartreuse: Ragnarok Online - Monastery In Disguise -GrimGold Periastron: SSBM - Fire Emblem -You've gotten far, challenger!: ROBLOX - Temple of Master Ninjas -VS GrimGold: Ragnarok Online - Monastery In Disguise -Azure Periastron: SSBM - Fire Emblem -Your opponent is ME!: ROBLOX - Temple of Master Ninjas -VS Azuran: Ragnarok Online - Monastery In Disguise -Spike Castle Parkour: ROBLOX - Temple of Master Ninjas -VS Azurewrath: Ragnarok Online - Monastery In Disguise Chapter 4 -King...?: ROBLOX - Temple of Master Ninjas -Rock Monsters: SSBM - Fire Emblem -"...": ROBLOX - Temple of Master Ninjas -VS Stone: Ragnarok Online - Monastery In Disguise -Great, now I'm soaked: ROBLOX - Temple of Master Ninjas -Water Monsters: SSBM - Fire Emblem -He did seem a bit, Stone Cold: ROBLOX - Temple of Master Ninjas -VS Aqua: Ragnarok Online - Monastery In Disguise -Washed up...: ROBLOX - Temple of Master Ninjas -Armored Monsters: SSBM - Fire Emblem Chapter 5 -The Factory: Woodentoaster - Rainbow Factory -VS Static: Ragnarok Online - Monastery In Disguise -Well, that was shocking: Woodentoaster - Rainbow Factory -VS Techno Devil: Ragnarok Online - Monastery In Disguise -VS Bass Devil: Caern - Defeater Chapter 6 -What a bother that you guys are here...: Spore - Space Diplo 5 -You need training: Mother 3 - Hard Rain -VS Arcane Warlock: Spiral Knights - The Confrontation (Speed x1.07) -VS Dezadon: SSBB - Fire Field -VS Spirit Duo: Final Fantasy 10 - Enemy Attack -VS Crisis Dezadon: SSBB - Fire Field -VS Crisis Arcane Warlock: Spiral Knights - The Confrontation (Speed x1.07) -VS Duo Crisis: Kirby Super Star Ultra - Galacta Knight Remix Chapter 7 -The Final Test: Mother 3 - Hard Rain -VS Baller: Holoska - Cool Edge -VS Piercer: Immediate Music - Hostage Crisis -VS Slicer: CueFonix - Inner Fire -VS Crusher: Epic Score - Smash Them All -Explanations: Mother 3 - Hard Rain -The Asudem: Unknown -The Wraith: The Wraith - Wraith Ambience -Backstory: Mother 3 - Hard Rain -Zhao VS Kai: ROBLOX - Temple of Master Ninjas -With ONE hand?!: Mother 3 - Hard Rain -King?: Spore - Space Diplo 5 Nostalgia Revived 1: War of Souls -Captured?: Mother 3 - Hard Rain -Defend the Castle: SSBM - Fire Emblem -The Final Gate: Zero Project - Gothic -VS Soul Weegee: Qumu - Luigi's Mansion Remix -Pssh, it's nothing personal, kid: Spore - Space Diplo 5 -VS Soul Turdulator: いそえ としみち (Toshimichi Isoe) - Monastery in Disguise (RO 10th Anniversary Edition) -VS Soul Turdulator Mode: Bravely Second: End Layer - Battle of Providence -I will return!: Mother 3 - Hard Rain Nostalgia Revived 2: Noob Defender -Defend the Statue: Mother 3 - Hard Rain -Waves 1-19: Waterflame - Jumper -VS Giant Armour Noob: Waterflame - The Race Around the World -Waves 21-24: Waterflame - Jumper -VS Epic Noobs: TheFatRat - Windfall -VS Siege Noobs: Waterflame - The Race Around the World -VS Mr. Hammer: The Living Tombstone - Tom's Dog -VS Mr. Hammer (raig moad): Muzzy - Insignia -VS Sir Noobalot: The Living Tombstone - Tom's Dog -VS Sir Noobalot (moar block): Muzzy - Get Crazy -VS Newbiemancer: xi - Q.E.D. Ripples of 495 Years -VS Sir Kadee: Waterflame - The Race Around the World -VS Sir Kadee (Dark Power): Pendulum - Slam (2005 May Version) -VS Sir Kadee (Half Bound): Pendulum - Watercolor/Witchcraft Instrumental Mix -fight u at full stronk next time!1 XD: Mother 3 - Hard Rain Christmas Wrath -How MerryWrath Stole Christmas: F-777 - Super Santa -VS Christmas FOE: F-777 - Snowflakes -Path to the Pinnacle: F-777 - Super Santa -VS MerryWrath: F-777 - Icicles -VS Crisis MerryWrath: F-777 - Toy Factory Nature Wrath -Bringing May Flowers: EnV - Green With Me -VS Spring FOE: EnV - Bloom -Fortress of Flora: EnV - Green With Me -VS SpringWrath: EnV - Revive -VS Crisis SpringWrath: ARForest - Hemisphere ??? -?: Danny Baranowsky - Styx and Stones -?: Danny Baranowsky - Heart of the Crypt -?: Danny Baranowsky - Styx and Stones -?: Danny Baranowsky - The Wight to Remain -?: Danny Baranowsky - Styx and Stones -?: Danny Baranowsky - For Whom the Knell Tolls -?: Danny Baranowsky - Styx and Stones -?: Danny Baranowsky - Momentum Mori -?: Danny Baranowsky - Last Dance Category:Gameplay